Olivia Benson
by CharlotteLouiseee
Summary: This story is about Olivia Benson... It's first about her and Brian Cassidy but I'm going to mix it up and out her and Elliot Stabler maybe some other relationships too. It will have flash backs and lots of cases that affect her and her co-workers. This is my first story no hate. So far it has Amaro, fin, Rollins, Brian and a mention of Captin Cragen... Any ideas PM me xo
1. Brian's return

'Brian Cassidy you son of a bitch, where have you been' Olivia said walking into the questioning room.

'You know him?' Amaro blurted out.

'Hes was one of new yorks finest detectives, haha nah he was munch's partner a few years ago then he decided to leave us for people not as good as us' Olivia added after Amaros comment.

'Olivia Benson still looking fine as ever, nice ass still.' Brian winks, 'you know nobody could be as good as you, but they could be better then everyone else in SVU... Especially Stabler, where is he anyways I miss that rude bastard' Brian says.

'he left' Amaro states clearly with Olivia looking around taking a huge deep breath.

'He shot a kid and things just went down hill, all we need to remember is he was a great detective and partner' Olivia said

'Oh I heard about that didn't realise that was Stabler, haha lucky he retired with a good pension... So Olivia were you banging him trying to remember what it was like with me' Brian says and winks

'No, and thanks for letting my partner in on that' Olivia says rudely back.

'Its not like your not going to do him as well common he's your type isn't he, no wait you like bad boys, Amaro your and Boy Scout aye?' Brian says joking around

'Ok you know what talk to munch about the reason why we're pulling you in here Olivia you can stay here and reunite with your buddy. I'm going for lunch and to possibly puke.' Amaro states and walks out.

*3 days later*

*Olivia hears a knock at the door and goes to open it*

'Brian, what are you doing here?' Olivia says in surprise

'Well if this is your apartment I'm obviously here to see you, haha no I wanted to take you out for dinner but it looks like you started eating already' Brian said

'Actually Brian I just finished eating, and haha when you say you want to go out for dinner you actually mean you want to have sex with me' Olivia laughed as she said it

'Olivia are you inviting me in for sex?' Brian said twisting her words

'You just twisted my words I said...'

'I know what you said I'm playing you, now are you going to let me in so we can have a trip down memory lane? Common it's not like you haven't thought about me.' Brian said interrupting Olivia

Brian leans in and kisses Olivia, Olivia pulls away you are more of a stirrer then I remember, Brian laughed and kissed her again but more lavishly. Olivia wraps her arms around him and giggles then jumps on him for him to carry her to the bed room while they make out. He lays her down and they are making out for a few minutes then he takes off her top and kisses her collar bone, then moves down between her boobs then pulls her up so she's sitting so he can undo her bra, Olivia lifts off his shirt and they start kissing then he goes to the nipple of her left boob and he sucks it, while his other hand is twisting and pulling and her other boob then he switches and twists and pulls at the left boob and Brian sucks the right one, then he pulls down her sweats and panties and spreads her legs and licks her clit and rubs her,

'Ugh Brian stop ugh no that feels so good... BRIANN. Ugh yes' olivia scream

He continues that for about 3 minutes then Olivia gets up and claims it's his turn.. She pulls his pants down and boxers and licks his penis, in and out of her mouth it goes while he feels as if he's in heaven, she does it for 30 seconds then he picks her up and gets her into the bed spreading her legs again, he puts his penis into the hole in her vagina, in and out as fast as he can.. With Olivia basically crying and mumbling out Brian's name. Then they both stop and he lays next to her,

'Olivia I honestly forgot how amazing you are in bed' Brian says.

'We both know I can do better I just had a tough day at work and not in the mood on giving you amazing pleasure... Maybe next time' Olivia says

'So this time there's a next time?' Brian says in excitement

'Yes if your lucky' Olivia States then rolls over with her head on his chest and her left leg on him.

'You know in Australia some people call this koala hugging' Brian laughs

'Then I guess where koala hugging in bed' Olivia says


	2. Bella honey

Buzz buzz* Olivia's phone rang

'Ugh seriously, hello? Ok I'll be there in 20' olivia said hanging up after then rolling onto Brian. 'Let me guess you have to go now.' Brian said

'Yea, sorry Brian. Text me sometime' olivia said getting up grabbing a robe because she's wearing nothing. 'Wear your skinny red jeans. gotta give those criminals a little excitement' Brian said then winked. 'Haha thanks for that Brian, want me to wear my leather jacket and boots to?' Olivia said

'Oh defiantly, you will look hot' Brian said.

Olivia put on her clothes then grabbed her keys yelling, 'goodbye Brian last night was good' shutting the door behind her.

'Oh hey liv, damn you look good' fin said as olivia walked into the office.

'Yeah thanks' olivia laughed, 'what have we got?'

'Nothing yet I guess just papers' fin said trying to sound excited

Olivia nodded then sat down after putting her jacket on the chair behind her then turning on her computer and as she waits for it to turn on she stares at the picture of her and her mum.

'Excuse me I need to report a rape' a girl says coming into the room

'Are you the rape victim honey.' Olivia said, she needed to ask the girl looked as she was only 14.

'Yes.' The girl said

'Can we call your parents sweety?'

'No I live with my older sister but she's a junky and I don't want her here, she is wit he gang and Yeah.'

'Um ok', olivia says showing her to a quite room to talk, 'come this way.' Olivia couldn't really call her sister anyway because she's not her legal guardian.

'Hi honey, what's your name?' Olivia says

'Bella... Bella me.. Mendez.' The girl blubbers out

The girl says crying heavily then olivia stands up and moves over next to her to wrap her arms around her and give her some tissues.

'Ok Bella, I need you to tell me what happened, where it happened and what you know about he person who did it... Can you do that for me? Then I'm going to get you to the doctor'

'No no doctor, please' Bella says.

'Ok ok.. I'll take you to one of my close friends ok? Her name is doctor warner, she will look after you, I'll be there the whole time ok.'

'Promise.' Bella stops crying

'Yes I'll try.' Olivia said, 'now what happened?'

'I.. I' Bella tried talking but was crying too hard, then takes a deep breath then continues ' I was walking home from... From school. I think it was 3:30 a-aand I went into the milk bar to get a donut for $1 like my mum told me to, I walked out and sat on the curb in the ally way and ate my donut then... I got up and started to walk away when a van came up next to me and a man pulled me in, but it wasn't no man.' Bella started crying even harder

'Who was it Bella, do you know him?' Olivia said worried for who it was

'It was Matt Curby and Taylor Richard from my school, they.. They are in year 10.' Bella ran out after she said that and went into the ladies room with olivia running after her.

As soon as Bella hit the ladies room she threw up into the toilet. 'How long ago was the rape Bella?' Olivia asked scared for Bella

'Two weeks ago, I was going to come in straight away but I freaked out.' Bella said

'How long has it been since your period honey?' Olivia asked

'I.. I don't know I haven't thought about it' Bella said realising she could be pregnant

'Stay here honey' olivia said running out

'Fin, fin... Oh actually Rollins. Go be with Bella the girl in the convo room, i think she might be pregnant, I'm going to go get the test. Don't interrogate her just look after her' olivia said grabbing her jacket and keys about to run out then stops and thinks then turns her head to Amaro and fin, 'you two go find Matt Curby and Taylor Richard, when you find then bring them here and put them into the interrogation room, for more information read my notes on the desk in the convo room.' Olivia said running out. She was taking notes in the convo room as Bella was speaking so that it didn't need to be recorded. Amaro and fin started looking for these boys who possibly raped her and Rollins when to comfort Bella while olivia and to the store for a pregnancy test.

'Oh hello olivia, think your pregnant again? All the best yes, that's $24.50' the lady behind the counter said looking at olivia.

'Its not for me Tracey it's for one of the rape victims at the station I think she's pregnant so I'm getting the test' olivia said

'Oh I thought there was going to be hope for you, sorry' Tracey the lady behind the counter said she thought all the times olivia has come in for a pregnancy test this might be the day, but it wasn't even for her. 'good bye Tracey'

!See you olivia' Tracey said hoping Olivia herd because she was running out.

'Bella honey, your pregnant.' Bella started crying

Knock knock* fin was knocking at the door, then he opened it, 'detective benson... A word?' Fin said. Usually it was Captain Cragen sayin that but he is on sick leave. 'Yes sure' olivia said getting up, she closed the door on her way out. 'Yes fin?'

'The boys are in the interrogation room' fin said

'Ok well interrogate them' olivia said about to walk back into he room where Bella was.

'Arnt we going to do an ID walk through first?'

'Really, she just found out she's pregnant and now you want her to face one of them who of which is the father,' olivia yelled

'Right ok sorry, continue' fin said waking away into the interrogation room with olivia going into the convo room.

'Why did you do it? Why would you rape someone as sweet as Bella?' Fin said slamming his hands onto the table of where Matt Corby was sitting. 'rape? Nah man you got it all wrong, Bella liked it, it was her fantasy she totally enjoyed it.' Matt said

'What do you mean it was her fantasy and she enjoyed it... She enjoyed being pregnant!' Fin said losing it. 'Pregnant! What no, no no no, Bella isn't pregnant. She said on her profile she always is on the pill and there's no need for condoms.' Matt said laughing with no worries.

Oh right ok, so why is she pregnant and crying rape? Fin said sitting down

'Because she's bored and has nothing better to do.' Matt said

Two hours later* two long hours of finding out who made the fake profile

'Wait wait wait, your telling me, you made a profile so that you could get your friend Matt to be in with your little fantasy with out him knowing he's raping anyone' Amaro said yelling at Taylor. 'Correct' Taylor said, 'smart hey.' Taylor said laughing

'Your sick and unbelievable, you know that?' Amaro said walking out of the room, 'book him.' Amaro said to the guard.

'What a case' fin said

'Maybe... Haha, fine.. Ok, alright.. Hahha. Goodbye' olivia laughed and hung up her phone

'Your all happy, what's up?' Amaro asked

'Nothing' olivia said sitting down

'Is the girl in foster care?' Rollins asked

'Yeah she's all good now.'

'Is she keeping the baby liv?' Fin asked

'Yeah... Yeah she is.' Liv said smiling

'Go home everyone, it was a good day, kinda weird but good and easy.' Liv said

'Ok night Sargent' Rollins said to olivia.

'Bye Rollins' olivia said walking out to go home


	3. I care about you

-this is three weeks later from chapter 2-

'Hey liv, think anyone will notice if we drop these curtains and lock the door' Brian says walking into Bensons office as she is commanding officer now. 'Yes they will.' Olivia says rudely back not bothering that he's trying to be sexy, Brian and olivia have been seeing each other for the past 2 weeks they're really just 2am or after work booty calls though. 'Whats wrong liv?' Brian says sitting on her desk next to her.

'Nothing it's just I've got my mind on a case.'

'you alright what's wrong?' Brian asks

'Nothing we closed the case it's just...' Olivia notices shes talking to Brian and he probably doesn't care, 'never mind.' Olivia says standing up to grab her things to go.

'No liv, I do mind. Olivia I care about you' Brian grabs olivia and cups her face then says, 'olivia I care about you a lot, I don't need booty calls, i want a relationship but you stated clearly you don't.' Brian says then let's go of olivia

'Brian is that what you think' olivia said surprised of what she heard, 'I have just known you as the guy who liked messing around with girls, that's why I thought the one time we slept together 14 years ago was a mistake.' Olivia says honestly

'wow really, thanks,' Brian says sarcastically, 'for your information, I have never felt the same way as i do with you with any other woman. If I let myself I would love you.' Brian says walking out slamming the door behind him.

*2 hours later*

Ding dong* olivia is at Brian's door

'Brian?' Olivia calls out then rings his phone and hears it ringing in his house, 'Brian I know your in there, please answer the door.' She waits a moment no answer, 'Brian... Bri, I'm sorry, please open the door and we can talk.' Olivia says about to give up the. Hears the door unlocking.

'What? I don't want to talk olivia, I get it you think I use girls then dump them. Maybe I just love sex, ok. I try finding that feeling I get with you with another woman, do you think I get that feeling? N-' Brian was talking about to finish his sentence when olivia pulled him into her and kissed him, she pulled her lips away from him, 'I'm sorry bri, I thought wrong about you. It's just I know you act all tough but you actually have a soft heart and I have hurt a lot of men. I can't do that to you, I can't hurt you like I hurt those other men.' Olivia says trying not to cry. 'Olivia will you be my girlfriend?' Brian asks for a response

'What are we in high school now or something,' olivia pulls Brian in once again then kisses him but this time with more passion, Brian pulls her into his home trying not to break the kiss but closes the door and then he shoves her against a wall kissing her like he has never kiss a woman before, with so much passion he lavishly kisses her. He try's not to break the kiss while he fiddles with the buttons on her shirt to undo them takes off her shirt. He's has trouble with her bra so eh break the kiss and she takes it off while he undos his pants with just a shirt and his boxers on, 'bedroom?' Brian asks

'Yes.' Olivia says smiling.

Once they get to the bedroom olivia takes her jeans of and Brian takes off his shirt then olivia jumps on Brian and he lays her down on his king sized bed, he lavishly kisses her then moves down her next to her boobs and licks them then makes his way down between her legs, rubbing her clit and licking her inside and out with olivia basically screaming Brian's name for him to put himself inside her. But Brian's a tease, he takes of her pantys and goes up and kisses her, 'Brian please I need you inside of me, don't please you know I don't like teasing' olivia is begging Brian

'I love seeing you beg for me' Brian laughs then takes off his boxers and puts himself inside olivia. They never last long with each other because of how much they turn each other on. Once they are done Brian falls into olivia, 'your so amazing,' Brian says

'Thanks you but um Brian, I need to pee' olivia say ruining the mood

'then go pee'

'I can't your still inside me and your on top of me' olivia says with Brian noticing then moving off her so she can get up. 'Sorry liv' Brian says laughing

'Its ok' liv says glad to go pee


End file.
